Like father, like daughter: Volteer and Vinnie
by ManyBlackKeys
Summary: Summery Ventellia (Vinnie) is the only daughter of the Electric dragon, Volteer. She's bright and forthright but is often prevented from doing certain activities. So when she races with the high flyers, she is injured badly and recovery is not easy.
1. Chapter 1: The father struggle

Vinnie stood on the balcony overlooking the Eastern Realm. Her blond hair was flying in the low wind as she covered her eyes to shield the sun. A flock of sheep were in the field near the far in of the palace. Vinnie sighed as she leaned over the railing and stretched her hand out to touch the sun as it fell behind the hill. She was stable, at least before she heard someone call her name.  
With a shriek, Vinnie flipped over the railing and grabbed onto the railing of the balcony. Underneath her was about 12 feet of nothing then ground and bushes. "Vinnie." the yellow dragon looked up to her father, as a dragon, looking down at her with terrified yellow eyes. Vinnie had seen those same expressions in his eyes for everyday she had been alive. "Baby, are you alright?"  
"Yes dad, I am just fine." Vinnie began to up herself up but her dad shrieked again. Vinnie stopped. "What dad?"  
"Don't move." Volteer called down. "I'll get some rope." Volteer disappeared and Vinnie saw a yellow glow and felt a blast of wind that meant that her dad had transformed into a human. Vinnie sighed and pulled herself up onto the balcony, by the time her father came back she was gone. "Vinnie?" Volteer looked down, his graying periwinkle hair falling to his face.  
Back inside the temple, Vinnie walked down to the study room to find her youngest cousin Reese. Reese had her redding-black frizzy, afro hair pouring over a book. Vinnie had to admit that Reese had a different kind of beauty, not the "I'm beautiful" beauty that she and her cousin Terry had, but the "I'm beautiful because I carry myself well" beauty, that is why all the boys like Reese so much. Reese was wearing her thick, black reading glasses that she had bought from CJ at the "What" store in the villa. She foot was tapping under the table and Vinnie knew that meant that she was losing concentrating. Finally, after waiting a moment, Reese got up and stretched. She looked at her Vinnie and smiled widely.  
"Hello" Reese said. Unlike her father, Reese didn't have a Central Realm (British) accent. She had an Eastern Realm (American) accent. "What can I do for you?"  
"Nothing." Vinnie walked him. Her sender waist was swaying back and forth as she stopped in front of her cousin.  
"So...ah," Reese understood. "Hiding from dear old daddy."  
"Yes." Vinnie sat in the guest seat near the bookshelf and stared in to her cousin's dark (almost brown) green eyes.  
"Don't you think that you should go have a heart-to-heart convo with him?" Reese asked. She closed the book and for the first time, Vinnie realized how small she was.  
"No." Vinnie shouted at the girl. Reese froze and looked at her cousin. "I mean, look, he's my father and I love him but he is just so..."  
"Annoying?" Reese interjected. Vinnie gave her a stern look and Reese nodded. "Yeah, sorry."  
"He's not annoying." Reese stopped what she was doing to hear what excuse Vinnie was going to give for her father's personality. "He is just, excited."  
"About everything?" Reese received another stern looked from Vinnie and nodded once more. "Again, sorry."  
"You just don't understand him." Vinnie snapped and stood up quickly. Her hands were starting to spark and Reese had to protect herself. Reese up her fist that were engulfed in red flames.  
"Sounds like you don't either." Reese said to her lovely cousin.  
Vinnie growled in annoyance and marched out the door and into the vision room. Ignitus was talking to Terrador about a new tactical system when Vinnie marched right into the wall and fell. Terrador was the first one to reach the young Half.  
"Vinnie?" Terrador carried her over to Ignitus. Vinnie rubbed her nose and her eyes then looked up at the two elder dragons. "Are you alright?"  
"Yes." Vinnie said standing up.  
"What were you marching from, young dragon?" Ignitus asked as he walked over to the Vision pool.  
"Reese." Ignitus looked up and sucked his breath in. "And my...father." Terrador and Ignitus both glanced at each other before laughing. "What?"  
"Young dragon, your father is just your father." Ignitus said. "He only wants what best for you."  
"By breathing down your back, he can make sure you don't get hurt." Terrador added. Vinnie looked at the two dragons and scoffed. She marched away and ran to the upper part of the Temple. "Vinnie?" But she didn't answer Terrador's call. Ignitus looked at his brother and shook his head. "What?"  
"Shall we continue?" Ignitus said as tapped his foot on the ground.  
"Yeah." Terrador nodded.


	2. Chapter 2: Not the struggle

Volteer walked in to the door of the temple, in his human form with the rope still wrapped around his shoulder. He was covered in grass, mud, dirt and leaves as he sat on the couch. Reese walked in and shrieked when she saw him dirty on the couch.

"What?" A tired Volteer said.

"Up." Reese said.

"What?"

"Up, up, up." Reese pulled on Volteer's sleeves and dragged in him to his feet.

"Not now Reese." Volteer wanted to sit back down, but Reese continued to pull him to his feet. "What now?"

"Go clean up and then go to bed." Reese pushed him to the stairs.

"Alright, Alright." Volteer started to climb the stairs.

"Why are you dirt anyway?" Reese looked at the Half.

"I was looking for Vinnie." Volteer said.

"Why? She's been in the house the whole time." Volteer looked at Reese for a long while before climbing the stairs and entering the bathroom.

For a 140 year old half, Volteer was young and every fit. As he pulled off his shirt and unzipped his pants he saw that he has a 6 pack underneath his pale skin. His blond and blue eyes, just like his daughter. Volteer ran the water to the tub and stepped in; he leaned back and tried to relax but the thought of his daughter not telling him she was safe was lingering in his mind.

16 years ago, Volteer brought Vinnie home from the hospital; she was second born in the four day time period and the prettiest one there. Vlteer adored Vinnie, he would die for his daughter, but it seemed like Vinnie wouldn't die for him. Vinnie looked at him, lately, like he was an annoyance.

-Next day

"Hey Vinnie." Vinnie and Reese stopped in the hallway on their way home. Sway, the daughter of the Southeast Realm's leader, Brisk, called after Vinnie.

Vinnie didn't like Sway and Reese knew it. "What Sway?"

"Uh, I called Vinnie, not-(looking Reese up and down)-Penny-Pincher," Sway walked past a completely guh Reese. Vinnie turned to see Sway looking at her with straight evil in her eyes. "Vinnie, darling, are you joining the High Flyers this year?"

"The What?" Vinnie asked. She heard one of Sway's posse member snickers and whisper something into Sway's her. "Reese what is that?"

"It is like a human track team, only, in the sky. You fly around a course and try not to get knocked out of the ring. Very dangerous." Reese said as she eyed Sway with intent.

"Sounds like fun." Vinnie smiled. "I'll join." Reese almost fell out.

Sway smiled at Vinnie and nodded. "See to that you do." With that she walked away.

"Come on Reese." Reese stood up and followed her cousin to the courtyard. There they waited for Sirius and Terry to emerge from the school to head home. Reese cleared her throat and looked at Vinnie. "What is it Reese?"

"I don't it is a good idea." Reese said.

"What?" Vinnie asked.

"The High Flyers team." Reese said to her cousin.

"What about the team, Reese?" Terry asked her cousin. Behind her was Sirius already in his human form.

"Vinnie wants to join, but I don't think that a good idea."

"Oh." Terry said looking at Sirius.

"Yeah, no." Sirius said. "Not a good idea."

"Why not?" Vinnie was getting defensive. "Think I won't make the team?"

"I think your father won't let you make the team." Reese said, place a hand on her shoulder. Vinnie started at her then at Reese and Sirius. Her mouth opened to speak but closed it, so she looked like a fish. Reese smiled at her cousin and sighed. "But if you really, really want to join. We will go to him, together." Vinnie smiled at her cousin and looked over to Terry and Sirius; they gave her thumbs up and smiled wide at Reese. "Come one."

-back at home

"You what?" Volterr roared so load that the temple shook. This was new to Vinnie because she never saw her father get upset before-when was sad or disappointed with her when would go off in a corner to calm down but this was a whole new level.

"I joined the High Flyers." Vinnie said, hiding somewhat behind Sirius.

"Why would you do that?" Volteer was fuming. Sparks were coming off his tail as she paced the vision room. Ignitus and Cyril stared at Vinnie in shock whilst Terrador just stared at his little brother.

"Because I never get to do anything." Vinnie started. Volteer rolled his large yellow eyes and continued to pace. "I'm not a baby anymore." Volteer stopped pacing and looked at Vinnie. "I want to join, why can't I?"

"Because it is too dangerous." Volteer said.

"That's what I said." Vinnie saw Reese's small figure standing in the corner of the room next to her father who was looking down at the pool of visions.

"I fight with dummies, I fight with my cousins, I fight with you, I have fought Sirius and CJ at the same time as talking to Malice." Vinnie began. "What make flying around a track with wings a blazing is any more dangerous than flying around and kicking butt for a living?"

"Because I am there to protect you." Vinnie sucked in her breath and looked away. "I am sorry Ventella, you can't join the team." Vinnie looked at her father in shock then walked up the steps.

"I believe she would have been great." Sirius told his father before leaving the room.

Reese walked up to Volteer and smiled. "Know this, I believe it is dangerous too, but, I believe she could have handled it." Reese looked at the door. "The first game was in two days." With that, Reese walked out the room and into the hallway where she met up with Terry and Sirius for dinner with their parents.

-Later that night

Vinnie was sitting on the window seal in the room she shared with Terry, staring out to the dark blue sky. Dinner had been gone and the little ones were in bed, all except she, who was too tired yet too angry to sleep. There was a knock on her door then the door opened to Volteer, he was as a human, Vinnie could see that he had been sleep because his hair was all over his head, but it was also in braids, which he means he was thinking. In his hand was a bowl of steaming lamb soup, Vinnie's hyped sense of smell picked that up.

Volteer place a gentle hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Vinnie?" Volter asked. When his daughter didn't answer him he sighed and sat on the bed. "I made you some soup," Vinnie still didn't reply. Volteer sat the soup down and looked at his daughter's vibrant blond hair. "Honey, I know you're mad at me, and I don't like it when you're mad at me." Volteer said as he turned Vinnie to him. Her wide blue eyes looked in to his, she was perfect, Volteer said to himself. "So, I am agreeing to have you join the High Flyers team."

Vinnie looked up at her father, her eyes grew larger and her mouth parted in shock. "Really?" Volteer nodded and Vinnie lunged herself on to him. "Thank you, dad."

Volteer wrapped his arms around Vinnie and sighed. "Yeah, no problem." Volteer began to worry if this was a good idea. "I love you sweetheart." he told her. "You know that, right?"

"I love you too, dad." Vinnie rested her head on her father's shoulders.

Volteer pulled his daughter off him and kissed the top of her head before setting her on the bed. "Now, go to bed darling." Before closing the door, Volteer glanced back at his daughter and sighed. He leaned against her closed door and rubbed his face, this wasn't going to be a good idea.


	3. Chapter 3: The overprotective struggle

Two days later, Volteer looked through the crowds of hundreds of people for his daughter. He wanted to be the first one to wish her good luck on her first flight. Ignitus walked up to his little brother and smiled at him.

"You're in your human form." Volteer looked down and groan. He transformed into his dragon form and walked with Ignitus to the track. "She'll be fine."

"I know but, I can't help but worry." Volteer spotted his yellow hair beauty in the far distance and walked to her. Vinnie heard him coming because she turned around to greet him. She transformed into her dragon suit and smiled at her father. "Good luck, my darling."

"Thanks dad." The two stared at each other for moment before the whistle blew. "Well, time to fly." Vinnie took off for the track.

"Be careful." Her father called after her.

"Come Volteer, let's get a good seat." Ignitus and he flew to the stands and waited for the next whistle. The whistle blew and the racers were off, "Good Vinnie" Ignitus shouted.

"Whoa" Sparx hovered over his head.

"Well, I like daring sports." Ignitus admitted. "C'mon Ventellia. Leave them in the dust."

On the track, Vinnie laughed at her uncle's encouragement. She raced past the heat dragon, the fire dragon, earth dragon, water dragon, normal, music, techno, shapes; all the dragons were behind her except for Sway-who used the wind as her domain. Vinnie rode the wind, but not as well as Sway, who was beating her by a head.

"No." Vinnie pushed herself to the front and was neck-and-neck with Sway. The wind dragon stared at the electric dragon that was coming for her. "Hey Sway." Now she was in head.

"Out of my way Vinnie." But Sway could not keep up.

"Not a chance." Vinnie laughed. "The only way you are going to win, is if you knock me out of the ring."

"Now that you mention it." Sway hulked up a ball of wind and blasted Sway with it before she kicked her in to the woods. Vinnie screamed as she fell out of control and down in the woods hitting trees and birds. "Oops. I guess that would work too." Sway cross the finish line first. Then the rest to the flyers.

"Where's Vinnie?" Volteer asked. But no one knew. "Where's Ventellia? She was right there." Volteer got up and started to freak out.

"Volteer, calm down." Ignitus said. "She'll be fine."

"I hope so" Volteer looked around. He was shaking in fear; his hair was sparking at the ends.


	4. Chapter 4: The painful struggle

In the forest, Vinnie was laying on her side knocked out. She awoke when a bird chirped and flutters to the next tree. The bird chirped again and Vinnie tries to get up; but she couldn't. A crack came from her back bones and she gasped in again, to hurt to scream. The whistle for the race to be over blows and Vinnie looks up to see the race coming to an end. With her futile efforts to get up not working, Vinnie stops and looks around. Grasping on to a rock to pull herself up, Vinnie sees a lake.

"Water" She proclaimed and starts to pull herself up to the lake but stops quickly. "I can't feel my legs." With a brief pause, Vinnie continues to keep moving towards the lake.

Another whistles calls for the games to end.

Vinnie groans and stops pulling to the lake. She closes her eyes after leaning against a rock and sleeps. When she opens her eyes, its dark and she is still in the forest.

Vinnie lets out a gasp. "Dad?" No one answered her so calls again. "Daddy?" Still one answers. A scared Ventellia starts to whimper, when she catches a sent. "Who's there?" Since she is an Electric dragon, she can't see in the dark but she has a heighten sense of smell.

"Psst. Vinnie." A voice call from anywhere.

"Whose their?" Vinnie looked around.

"Ne! Huntress." The voice said again.

"Huntress?! Where are you?" Vinnie asked.

"Ah, yes, you are an Electric dragon." Huntress said. "Can't see in the dark, not even as a human. This is sad, because even humans can see in the dark, just a little bit." Huntress laughed and the forest shook.

"I don't have time for this." Vinnie said impatiently. "Where are you?"

"In the trees, in front of you." Vinnie looked up to a dark figure with a bow and arrow pointed at her with glowing yellow eyes. "Welcome to life."

"Where's my father?" Vinnie asked.

"Clumsily walking/running through the forest looking for you." Huntress said to her bluntly.

"Bring him to me." Vinnie demanded from her friend.

"I don't know," Huntress began. "Guiding an Electric dragon through a dark, dense, spooky forest to find another Electric dragon...that seems like a hard deal."

"Huntress!" Vinnie shouted the ends of her yellow hair were sparking.  
Huntress jumped up and laughed a bit. "Alright, calm down Sparky. I'll be back." Huntress jumped from the tree she was at to the next while giving a native Avalarian battle cry.

-A little while late

"Vinnie" It was faint, but Vinnie heard him. She opened her eyes and looked around, still in too much pain to get up. "Vinnie?" It was clearer but Vinnie still could tell in what direction it was coming from. There was the splashing of the water, "Ventellia," Vinnie could barely keep her eyes open. In front of her was her father (as a human) his wet face (from splashing through the lake.) "Vinnie?" Vinnie couldn't answer him, "Vinnie?" Vinnie could feel her father lightly tapping her face. Vinnie couldn't hold her head up. She could barely see her father's face. "Ignitus!" He called. "She's not answering me."

Vinnie heard Ignitus and a couple of other pairs of feet walk over to her. "Young dragon?" Vinnie felt Ignitus touch her face. She's was too weak to react. "Cyril."

Cyril's ice cold hands touched Vinnie's chest, she coughed up blood and went back into a daze. "She's dying." Vinnie heard Volteer let out a whimper. "We can save her." Cyril proceeded to pick her up, "Vinnie, I am going to pick you up, alright?" but Vinnie let out a scream. "Alright, Alright." Cyril placed her back on the ground and Vinnie went into a daze again. "She's in much pain; I don't know how we are going to carry her."

"Volteer, you'll take her." Terrador said.

"What?! I might hurt her." Volteer said. "I can't."

"You won't, she'll be sore, but she trusts you more than anyone." Ignitus said.

Volteer looked into his daughter's small face and sighed. "Alright."

"Tell her what you're going to do." Cyril said.

Volteer nodded. "Ventellia, I am going to pick up now." Volteer wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. He could see the painful scream show itself on her face. "Shh, shh." Volteer told her. "It's alright." Vinnie's face relaxed a bit, but her eyes were still shut closed as Volteer began to walk back to the temple. "It's okay." Volteer kissed the top of her head.

"He's a good father." Terrador told Ignitus.

"He is." Ignitus agreed.

"I, sadly, agree too." Cyril said


	5. Chapter 5: The lying struggle

Back home, Vinnie awoke in the hospital that was attached to the training room.  
"What?" Vinnie opened her eyes. She looked around to see her father holding her hand but with his face down her bedding and his hair covering his head.  
"Hello, young dragon." Ignitus greeted Vinnie.  
"What happened?" The pain was not as much, but she could barely talk.  
"We just brought you home." Ignitus said. "Your father did, really."  
Volteer stirred then lifted his head. "Vinnie?!" He placed as warm hand on her face. "How are you?"  
"Weak. What happened?"  
Volteer moved Vinnie's hair out the way and smiled at her. "You took a fall."  
"Will I live?" Vinnie asked bluntly.  
Volteer laughed weakly but he smiled greatly. "Yes, my love. Everything is going to be alright."  
The door opened and in came Spyro, Cynder, and the rest of the gang. "Heya, Vinnie." Spyro greeted her.  
"Hey Trooper." Cynder came in. "How are you feeling?"  
"Weak." Vinnie admitted with a shrug. "I hate this feeling."  
"You'll have to endure until a month after the surgery." Cyril came in and prepared a shot.  
"What surgery?" Vinnie asked.  
Cyril realized that Volteer didn't tell Vinnie anything about her surgery. "Oh," He looked sheepishly at Volteer. "You didn't tell her?"  
"No" Volteer said candidly to his older brother.  
"Why am I receiving surgery?" Vinnie looked at her father with wide, frighten, blue eyes. "You said everything was going to be alright."  
"It is." Volteer stuttered. "I mean it will be after you awaken from your surgery."  
"Why am I getting surgery?" Vinnie said.  
Reese heard Vinnie's heartbeat quicken. "Uh oh." Ignitus looked down at his daughter and then at the monitor.  
"Volteer, calm her down." Ignitus yelled to his little brother.  
"Vinnie." Volteer said calmly, or as calm as he could because inside he was freaking out and we was good at hiding his emotions. "You have to relax."  
Vinnie was panicking now. "No, no-what happened?" Vinnie's heart was pumping harder and she started to phase and toss her head back-and-forth.  
"Volteer, hold here?" Terrador yelled at him.  
Volteer grasped hold of his daughter. "Cyril, do something." Volteer yelled.  
"She's starting." Cyril stated. "Stand back, I am giving her 3 cc's of Methodraylen" Cyril Injected the already filled needle into Vinnie. Vinnie stopped thrashing and went limp. "That should knock her out until after the surgery."  
"Good." Volteer breathed out.  
"You have to leave now." Cyril said.  
"No, I can't." Volteer said to his brother.  
"You have to." Terrador said. "We will see her after the surgery."  
Volteer looked at Vinnie for a quick moment then stood up. Before leaving he rushed over to her side and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Vinnie. See you after the surgery." Volteer left out the room and walked down the hall to the Vision room.


	6. Chapter 6: The struggle is real

After the surgery

"How is she?" Ignitus asked Cyril outside the Vinnie's room.

"Stable," Cyril said. "At least for now."

"She's going to be very, very angry." Ignitus said to Cyril. His read hair falling on his shoulders.

"We had to do it." Cyril said bluntly. "We had to save her life. The bone was stabbing her vital organs."

"Poor Volteer."

"Poor Vinnie." Cyril said candidly. "She is going to have to suffer through Volteer's overprotectiveness."

"Hopefully not." Ignitus looked behind him and at the door. He could see the fuzzy figures of Vinnie and Volteer. "Can we go in?"

"Of course." Cyril opened the door.

When Ignitus and the gang walked in, Volteer looked up and smiled. He had bags underneath his eyes. His normally neatly braided or parted or lying on his shoulder was now all over his head.

"How is she?" Ignitus said.

"Very tired." Volteer rubbed his eyes and smiled a bit but the smile didn't last long. "She can hardly open her eyes."

"And you can hardly keep them open." This made Volteer laugh a bit. "It is good to see you smile, but you have to get some rest."

"I'm fine." Volteer insisted.

"He's good." Cyril said as he checked on his niece's fluids. "He's been up here with Vinnie."

There was a loud knock on the door and Vinnie stirred awake. Ignitus sighed and looked at the door. "I've got it." Ignitus said to his brother. Then he went to the door and found his daughter and his niece and nephew and friends standing at the door smiling widely. "Reese?"

"Hey dad." Reese said to father, she was tiny compared to him. She was darker than him-because Reese was a mixed race, her father-a fire dragon married a dark magic dragon whom had converted to the right side.

Ignitus looked back at his niece lying in the bed, helpless and wake then looked at his daughter. "Come in young ones."

The children walked in the room and to their cousin's bedside. Vinnie gave them a smile but it faded away quickly.

"Dang Vinnie-you look worse than the day you were hit by that bully in school in the third grade." Suiris received a stern look from his father and Cynder. Cynder devoted her life to the help of raising the young dragons, Reese, Terry, Sirius, Vinnie, CJ, and Malice. "Sorry."

Vinnie smiled again and touched Sirius' hand.

"How are you, love?" Terry looked down at Vinnie, her bright green eyes danced. Terry had long, thick black-green hair that reached her back, the second longest (Vinnie's reached her butt.) But Terry always had her hair in a bun or braids.

"I'm tired, but I can't wait to get back into the air." Vinnie smiled and her bright blue eyes danced too. Vinnie saw her father look down and the smiled faded away. "What's wrong dad?"

"Uh-you won't be flying anytime soon." Cyril spoke for Volteer. Volteer was grateful for that because he could tell his daughter the news.

"What? Why not?" Vinnie asked.

"We had to remove your wings," Volteer saw his daughter look at a sad puppy and reached to touch her but she swatted his hand. "I'm sorry."

"My wings?" Vinnie couldn't talk. She looked at Volteer and shouted in rage. "WHY?"

"They were killing you." Volteer said softly but Vinnie could tell that he was freaking out too.

"My wings are what make me a dragon dad." Vinnie debated angrily.

"Honey, listen." Volteer began but Vinnie shouted no and throw the blankets off her. "Vinnie, you have to stay in bed." Volteer placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME." Vinnie shouted and jumped off the bed and walked passed Ignitus.

"Young dragon." Ignitus began.

"Save it Uncle Ignitus." Vinnie said as she stalked to her room her hospital gown.  
When she was gone Volteer looked at Cyril. Cyril nodded for Volteer to go after Vinnie. When he found Vinnie, it was dark and she was sitting on the roof of the Temple (a place that Reese would sit to think.) Vinnie was thinking and staring out at the moon with her legs drawn up to her chest.

Volteer sighed. "Vinnie."

Vinnie sniffed and looked at the sky. "I'm a normal dragon."

"No honey." Volteer said down with his daughter.

"I'm the only dragon that can't fly." Vinnie sobbed. "I'm worse than normal, I'm abnormal."

"Vinnie." Volteer turned his daughter to him. The wind was blowing so his hair was flying in the wind. "I didn't bring an abnormal dragon home." Volteer hugged his daughter, a tear fell on his shirt and Vinnie let out a sigh.

"Maybe she evolved." Vinnie said.

"Dragons don't evolve that quickly."

Vinnie laughed a bit. "Thanks dad."  
"You're welcome, my love" Volteer looked at the moon and then at Vinnie. "I love you, Vinnie."

-after putting Vinnie to bed.

Volteer walked into the Vision room and sat down in his bed spot.

"Is she alright?" Terrador asked.

"For now." Volteer responded to Terrador. He said Cyril and Ignitus walk in and nodded to them. "But she looks so weak."

"There is only a 55% chance that she will live." Cyril sat in his spot and turned into a human. In his hands was a scroll, (keep that in mind-we will be using that scroll for the next story.) Ignitus and Terrador gave Cyril a stern look, but he brushed it off.

"I know I might lose her." Volteer collapsed on to the floor and sighed.

"All because of her wings." Ignitus shook his head.

"She can't hunt, play sports, hid, and defend herself." Volteer said with worry. "She's hopeless."

"Not hopeless." Terrador said. "She'll adapt."

"Will she?" Volteer looked up at his elder brother.

Terrador nodded. "Electric dragons are amazing adaptors." Ignitus and Cyril smiled at Terrador. "She'll make it. She did this far."


	7. Chapter 7: The hard struggle

At the training room a week later, Vinnie was standing on the side lines while she watched her cousins fight. She was listening to music far from the group.  
Reese was in the air, a dummy age in her teeth as she used her tail to knock another away. When she came down with the ape, she pounded him in the floor.  
The dummy was gone.  
Sirius was a human and used his ice staff as a shield he made from ice as a guard from the fire that he was being fire at by an ape. With a blast, Sirius slid into Terry, but she jumped over his shoulder and kicked the dummy in the air.  
"Thanks for on my shoulders." Sirius said.  
"Now, she is standing on your neck." Reese said to her cousin.  
Volteer could see Vinnie standing alone through the reflection of the glass. He sighed and continued to monitor the levels of the others.  
"GO GET 'EM, REESE, OL' GIRL" Ignitus yelled at his daughter as she slid underneath an ape and tossed him into a crack in the earth.  
"Whoo-hoo." Sirius said as he helped Reese up.  
"We did it." Terry changed into a human and gave her cousin's a hug. The group began to walk to the door.  
"Good job, son." Cyril greeted him child at the door and rubbed his silver head.  
"Good enough to take on Spyro?" Sirius asked. He followed his father to the hall with the others.  
"Not that good." Spyro said walking past his friend.  
"One day, Spyro." Sirius stopped and smiled.  
"One day is not today." Spyro replied to his friend. He disappeared into the study room.  
Ignitus and Reese walked out into the hallway. Reese was on her father back and Vinnie walked beside her father and Terry.  
"You missed a good fight, Vinnie." Reese said. But all Vinnie did was walk down the hall to the kitchen. "Sorry."  
"Where are you going?" Volteer asked.  
"I'm hungry." Vinnie walked through the door and into the kitchen.  
After an odd second of people just looking at each other. Cynder cleared her throat. "It is getting rather late."  
"I'll prepare dinner." Ignitus said.  
Sirius jumped up with a yell. "Whoo-hoo, food." He yelled.  
"You're way too happy about food." Cynder looked oddly at her friend and smiled at him.  
-during dinner.  
Sirius had eaten all his food and was looking at Terry's food; the meat had been untouched yet. Terry noticed her cousin starting at her plate and felt awkward.  
"What?" Terry asked.  
"I beg thee for thy last chicken wing." Sirius was drooling.  
"No." Terry said. "Go away."  
"Please, my dearest cousin." Sirius begged. "Thy is famish. How can thou be so heartless?"  
"'Cause thou are hungry."  
While Reese, Sirius, and Terry laughed, Vinnie moved around her food.  
"Not hungry now?" Volteer asked his daughter. Vinnie shrugged. "Are you going to drink your water?"  
"No dad." Vinnie said with a monotone.  
"Baby, what's wrong?" Volteer asked. He was deeply worried about his daughter, her bubbly personality was gone.  
"I don't feel well, daddy." Vinnie stood up. She could barely see and and she he was feeling hot. Vinnie leaned over the table, trying to stable herself from falling.  
Volteer felt Vinnie's head and then quickly moved her hand away from Vinnie's forehead. "You're hot." Volteer stood up and led Vinnie away from the table. Vinnie stopped moving and fell to the ground.  
Everything Vinnie was hearing was distorted. He heard her father call her name and her uncle tell Cyril to take her to the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8: Runaway teen struggle

Vinnie eyes were closed but she could hear everything being said.

"Volteer..." Cyril said walking into the room.

"No, she's not going to die." Volteer said.

"Volteer, she may." Cyril felt bad for his brother.  
"No, she's going to live." Volteer ranted on about this until Cyril was sick of it.

"Volteer." He snapped, making Volteer shut up. "She has no wings; it is going to be hard for her to live." Volteer looked at Cyril. "She's going to die."

Vinnie shot up in shock. "What?"

"Vinnie?" Volteer almost had a heart attack.

"I am going to die?" Vinnie asked. She looked around and found that everyone was avoiding her eyes.

"No, darling." Volteer said.

"All this time, you've been acting like everything was alright, all the while, I have been silently dying." Vinnie felt betrayed.

"No," Volteer said. He didn't want to see the pain on his daughter's face. He became pissed when he heard his brother.

"Yes." Cyril confirm to Vinnie.

"Shut up Cyril." Volteer shouted at his big brother.

At this point, Ignitus and Terrador were walking in and stared at the sight. "What is happening here?" Ignitus asked.

"We can hear you out in the garden." Terrador said.

"Uncle Ignitus, Uncle Terrador-I am going to die." Vinnie said.

"No." Volteer snapped.

"Volteer, the medicine didn't work." said Cyril.

Volteer stopped talking and looked at his brother in fear. "What?"

"I thought that the medicine would clog the bleeding spots." Cyril said. "But, she is bleeding to death."

Volteer stared into space blankly. "What?"

"I'm sorry, Volteer." Cyril said solemnly.

Volteer collapsed in the chair and leaned forward to up his face in his hands. He was shaking hard, sort of phasing in and out of dragon form and human form.

"Oh, Volteer." Ignitus said.

Vinnie walked to her father and looked down on him. "Daddy?" Vinnie was now worried about him. If she'd died, then Volteer would be very lonely.

"Vinnie, could you goto your room?" Volteer could hardly talk, he was holding back tears.

"But dad-" Vinnie began.

"Now." Volteer yelled at Vinnie.  
"Yes, dad." Vinnie left the room but leaned against the door to listen to the elder's talk.

Inside Ignitus walked over to Volteer and sat on the bed. "I'm so very sorry, Volteer."

"No." Volteer said.

"Volteer?"

"I can't care for a dying child." Volteer said.

"Volteer!" Ignitus was going to punch his brother in the nose but stopped.

"I am being serious."

"How are you being serious?" Terrador asked.

"Vinnie needs her father in her final days." Cyril said. He was just as shocked as the others were.

Vinnie was crying on the other side of the door. She pushed off the door and went to the great hall; there the voices of the elders were still being echoed.

"No, I cannot see my daughter." Volteer's voice broke, Vinnie heard this. "And know that she is dying and there is nothing I can do about it."

"You're kidding me?" Cyril through his pale hands in the air and walked away from his little brother before he choked him. "I give up on life."

Terrador wasn't going to get up. "You adore Vinnie."

Vinnie had heard all she needed to hear. With a sigh she walked out the door and down the hall to the great door that led to the outside world. She was going to leave and die alone so her father won't suffer. Vinnie opened the door just enough to slide her slender body through and then shut the door. The night was cold and her teeth chattered as she walked along the road to Somewhere.

"I love Vinnie." Volteer stood up to face Terrador. "I would die for my daughter. It is just...hard."

"It is going to be hard." Terrador said gently. "However, she is your daughter. Be there for her." Terrador hugged Volteer, Volteer was shorter than his brother so instead of Terrador's hand landing on his brother's back, his hand landed on Volteer's torso.

"Volteer." Cyril butted in. "I will try to work on an antidote. But you have to be there for Vinnie, she is going to be scared and hurt."

"Yes." Volteer walked up the steps and went to the room that Vinnie shared with Terry, the room was a transformed version of a study room. Volteer knocked on the door but no one responded. Terry was out in the villa with Sirius, CJ, Malice, and Reese, so Vinnie was the only one in there. "Vinnie?" Still no response. Volteer touched the doorknob and it was could, that means it was not touched recently. Volteer pushed the door opened and found that the room was empty, but the window was opened. On Vinnie's bed was a white sheet of paper. Volteer unfolded the paper and, in little black ink, was a letter addressed to him.

"Dear dad,

I walked out of the great door and returned through the window to write a letter for you, so don't be confused. I am sorry if I was such a pain in the next in my last hours. I tried to be the best daughter but ended up being a bother instead of a help. You told me that the High Flyer's team was too dangerous and that I shouldn't have joined, I refused to listen; I told you that I was never able to do anything but if I had listened to you, no of this would have happened. So, I am running away, somewhere where I can safely die.

I love you dad,

Ventellia"

Volteer put the note on the table and ran down the hall to the stairs, his legs working overtime as she stopped in front of his brothers were now in the Vision room. Volteer stopped in the doorway as the others looked at him. From the look on their faces, Volteer could tell that they already knew that was happening.

"We already know." Ignitus said. And that just confirmed it.


	9. Chapter 9: Struggle in looking for Vinni

"Where could she be?" Volteer said as he paced the room. His hair was flying as he zipped at the speed of light from one in of the room to the other.  
"I don't know." Reese and the others were back now and they were all worried about Vinnie.  
"Well, we need to find her." Cyril began. "The antidote will only last a few hours."  
"You found a cure?" Volteer asked.  
"Yes." Cyril said. "But we need to focus on finding Ventellia."  
"I haven't the slightest idea where she is." Volteer said.  
"Think, Volteer." Terrador said.  
"The park." Reese said.  
Volteer shook his head. "No."  
"The attic?" Terry asked.  
"No, that's not like Vinnie." Volteer chuckled. "She was very good at hide and seek."  
"The woods?" Sirius asked.  
Terry looked at her cousin and raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"  
"Like the attic was any better?" Sirius asked.  
"She said 'somewhere safe'" CJ his brown hair fell over his face when he thought. "Knowing Vinnie, that was some type of code."  
"'Somewhere safe?'" Volteer thought. A light bulb went off in his head. "I know where she is." Volteer ran out of the door and door and down to the pathway. "Come on."


	10. Chapter 10: The life and death struggle

At the beach, Volteer stopped in front of a dark cave. There was a faint light that came from the cave, Volteer could smell the scent of wet dragon.

"Here." Volteer said.

"Where is here?" Terrador said to Volteer.

"I told her that this is the place to go when she wants me to find her." Volteer said to his brother. Volteer stepped into the cave and felt the wall. "Ventellia?" He called.

"Daddy?" Vinnie said. She was weak and tired.

Volteer started to run toward the sound of his daughter's voice, his hand never left the wall of the cave. "Vinnie?" He found Vinnie laying on the ground with her teddy bear in her hand. Volteer hugged Vinnie and kissed the top of her head. "Vinnie." His voice broke. "What happened?"

"I can't see you." Vinnie exclaimed.

"I'm right here, sweetheart." Volteer waved his hand in front of her eyes and sighed.

"What's happening?" Vinnie asked.

"You're dying." Cyril said bluntly.

"Cyril!" Volteer snapped.

"No more lies, she has the right to know." Cyril looked at Volteer with caring eyes.

"Is that why I can't see?" Vinnie asked.

Cyril looked at Volteer, with a nod, Volteer sucked in some breath and nodded.

"Yes." Volteer said. Vinnie started to cry, Volteer hugged her harder. Vinnie was very pale and her hair was frail and her skin was dry. "Shhh. Shhh. Darling." Vinnie whimpered. "Cyril."

"Vinnie, I'm going to inject an antidote into you, alright?"

Vinnie nodded against the tear wet stained shirt that was her dad's. Volteer was humming to her and rocking her back and forth while the Cyril injected the strong smelling, green potion into his niece.

Vinnie suddenly went still. Her bright eyes dimmed and grew cloudy. Her pink lips parted and she let in a breath of air. The hand that was holding her father's loosened its grip and went limp. Vinnie finally let out a breath of air and her head fell back.

The room was silent. "I don't understanding. It should be working." Cyril said.

"Vinnie?" Volteer asked. No answer came from the girl. Volteer started to shake his daughter. "Vinnie? Vinnie?" But Vinnie didn't respond, instead she laid limply in her father's arms.

"Oh no."

"Cyril, what did you?" Terrador said.

"Nothing, I did everything right." Cyril didn't understand.

"No, no." Volteer cried out. "No, Ventellia." Now he was weeping into Vinnie's chest. "My daughter! My child! My baby!" Volteer sobbed.

"He's heartbroken." Terrador said.

-two hours later.

Volteer's sobs silence and now he was rocking his dead daughter in his arms. She was pale and but not really cold, rigor mortis had yet to set in.

"We've been here for two hours." Cyril wiped the tears from his eyes and stared at Ignitus.

"Yes, Volteer, time to go." Ignitus said to his baby brother. "We have to go?"

"NO!" Volteer snapped.

"Volteer, she's gone." Terrador said gently. Volteer looked up at his brother, Terrador's eyes. "Let her go."

Volteer looked down and whimpered again. A hand touched his cheek. "What Ignitus?"  
"I'm not doing anything." Ignitus stood near the door of the cave.  
Volteer looked up and then down to see Vinnie's tired yet alive face staring back at him. "Vinnie?" Volteer shouted.

The rest of the dragons quickly turned around to see Vinnie smiling up at her father.

"Hey dad." Vinnie smiled.

Volteer picked his daughter up and hugged her so tightly she could breath. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks as he pulled back to see his daughter. "Vinnie!" That was all; he could say. Volteer looked at his big brother, Cyril and nodded. "Thank you for bring my daughter back." Volteer stood up, with Vinnie strapped to his side and hugged his brother.

"No problem." Cyril said. "Nice to have you back Vinnie."

"Nice to be back." Vinnie laid her head on her father's shoulder and fell asleep.

"We should get her back to the Temple." Cyril said. "Put her under 24 hour surveillance."

"Of course." Volteer carried his daughter all the way back to the Temple, softly singing to her the old tales of Yore and about love.


	11. Chapter 11: No more struggles

Back at the temple, Ignitus walked into the hospital room and sees Vinnie sleeping and Volteer looking at her.  
"Volteer?" Ignitus said softly, careful not to wake Vinnie up.  
Volteer looked at his older brother and smiled. "She's healthier and happier."  
"So are you, right?" Ignitus asked.  
"I could have lost her, Ignitus." Volteer shook his head. "If I had, I'd don't know what I'd do."  
"Volteer…"  
"I know, I know—I am being overprotective." Volteer rolled his eyes.  
"No, I was going to say, you were being a good father." Volteer just stared at Ignitus. "Good night, Volteer." Ignitus then left out of the room.  
Vinnie groaned and opened her sleepy eyes. "Daddy?"  
"Hey, baby girl." He saw the strange look on her face. Volteer's heart started to beat fast. "What's wrong?"  
"I'm rather hungry." Vinnie said.  
Volteer laughed out loud and stood up. "So am I."


End file.
